Currently, ticket resellers utilize automated software for purchasing tickets. Such automated software may, in turn, utilize application programming interface(s) (“API(s)”) to access event ticket purchasing websites. These APis typically are supported by one or more computers.
APis are to software and/or hardware information systems as plug and socket designs are to appliances, such as lamps. More specifically, APis allows software and/or hardware information systems to interoperate with other systems and/or programs, in a way similar to the way that plugs and sockets allow lamps to operate with the electrical grid. Just as a plug conforms to the contours of a socket in order for electricity to flow to allow the lamp to operate, so to a computer program designed to be compatible with another program should preferably conform to the API of the first program. In other words, the API of the first program may establish rules about how other programs can send and receive information so that the two programs can work together to execute specific tasks.
Programs for selling event tickets are typically designed for human interaction—i.e., these programs are designed to be used by human ticket purchasers. However, ticket resellers have created applications with automated software that utilizes APis designed to interact with the programs for selling event tickets. Such applications, and APis associated therewith, may enjoy an unfair advantage over human ticket purchasers. The unfair advantage may result, at least in part, because the reaction time of the applications created by resellers, is typically less than the reaction time of human ticket purchasers, and the volume of ticket purchasing attempts made by resellers is typically more than the volume of attempts made by human ticket purchasers. Nevertheless, such applications typically exhibit automated computer-like behavior.
It would be desirable to provide event ticket systems and methods that reduce the unfair advantage in ticket purchases enjoyed by automated ticket purchasing software and associated APis.